


Fifteen years later

by theycallmesuperboy



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Multi, okay the wanda/pietro is implied but thats the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years after Ultron, Steve sees Wanda again. It isn't the first time- they'd been friends for a good many years, and she'd been an Avenger longer, but this time, she brings along two teenagers of questionable parentage. After all, they hardly knew the Maximoff twins in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen years later

Fifteen years after Ultron, Steve saw Wanda again. It wasn’t the first time- they’d been Avengers together for years, they’d fought against and alongside each other for most of those many years. But this time, she was accompanied by two teenage boys- twins, one with dark hair like his mother’s, another with bright white hair. 

“I didn’t know you had children, Wanda,” Steve, the captain, said, watching the twins mess around outside the bottom floor of the mansion. The white haired kid ran around in a blur, while his twin stopped him flat on his face with a well-aimed kick. 

Wanda smiled as she watched them, her arms wrapped around herself, “Yes- they were born shortly after we met all of you. The one who looks like me is William- Billy, he likes to be called. His brother is Tommy, Thomas.” 

“Who’s the father?” Steve asked, eyeing the speedster. Steve had his arms crossed on his chest, with an idea of who it might have been. Wanda and Pietro had proven to be great allies, and even greater friends, but in the beginning, there was always something off about them. They were unstable and far too close, and there was almost something ferral about them, until they were finally pulled back into society by the Avengers. And then they left for a while, with no explanation, until now. 

“I am,” a mechanized voice said from behind them.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.!” Steve said, startled. JARVIS- the Vision- had grown even more silent and unpredictable since he had been given a physical form by Tony nearly fifteen years before. His green skin and red face they’d long grown used to, but prying into the lives of his friends and coworkers was something that Steve just simply didn’t do.

JARVIS stepped over to Wanda, and put his arm around her waist, glancing out the window towards his children. “You can’t have forgotten Wanda and I’s marriage, have you?” he said. In a brief moment, Steve actually had. He was beginning to wonder if his old age was catching up with him. The two married in a civil ceremony- as the Vision had not yet been classified as an intelligent, living life form- in New York, but Wanda’s brother had not been present.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that,” Steve said apologetically, but he wasn’t completely sure if he meant what he was saying. There was always something off about the twins, and last time he checked, androids couldn’t have children. It was like there was an unspoken rule about the whole thing. “I’m curious though-”

“About how that worked?” JARVIS said, and Steve nodded.

“I apologize, well, again, if that’s a subject you don’t want to talk about,” Steve said, ever the gentleman. But Wanda was looking out the window again, her sons fighting only like brothers could, but brothers with magical powers like their mother, and the gift of speed like another relative. 

“It’s fine, my friend,” JARVIS said, and from his side, Wanda sighed slightly.

“I created them from lost souls in the life force,” she said, as if she’d said it a thousand times before, still looking out the window. “And then I gave birth to them.”

“We wanted to give them a normal life- one that neither I nor Wanda had had,” the Vision said to Steve, in his wife’s stead. “So we kept them out of the public eye until their powers manifested.”

Before Steve had a chance to say anything more, a man cleared his throat from the top of the staircase. Both men turned to see Tony Stark standing there with a drink in his hand.

“I guess that kinda makes me their grandfather, huh?” Tony said, but Steve shot him a look. Tony joined the three of them on the landing overlooking the outside, and as he approached he asked, “Really, though, how did that work? I’ve seen a lot of things in my time- really, I have. Thor, Kang, you and your brother- but I’m interested in the science behind that.”

From the landing, Steve nodded outside to the teenagers, Billy now floating above his brother, Tommy standing below him with his arms crossed. Every few seconds he’d move to a different spot, as if he couldn’t manage to stand still long enough. Tony choked on his drink, seeing them for the first time. “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I don’t wanna wait a year until Age of Ultron. If I have to create this whole Wanda/Pietro fandom myself, I will goddamn it
> 
> er, also, i wrote this at 1 am and it has the possibility of being part of a series i suppose


End file.
